Pirates 'Love You Forever'
by Cause I'm Freaken Awesome
Summary: It's a story based on the book 'Love You Forever' by Robert Munsch and Sheila McGraw. This is a Teague and Jack story.
1. In Shipwreck Cove

Teague looked down at the baby in his arms. _'My God, I'm a Dad?_' He thought to himself. Shortly after his wife, Danielle, had their baby, she passed out. She had always had fainting spells from over working herself, some sort illness she's had all her life. Of course, that was a day ago...

Just then the baby started crying. Teague tilted his head to the side. "What's wrong Jackie? Hungry? Thirsty? Oh right, you can't talk yet." Teague said. "Let's try the bottle first, just in case." He had someone get some cow's milk, the day before, since he heard that it's good for kids. Then he's kept it as cold as possible, by burying it, then digging up a bottle and washing it before checking on Jack.

After a few minutes, Jack had drained the bottle and was about to fall back asleep. Teague rolled his eyes. "Oi! Not yet!" Teague said. _'Now what was it that needs to be done after a baby eats, but before it sleeps?'_ He thought for a moment, but didn't get anything until he almost burped in Jack's face. _'Oh that's right. I need to burp him!'_

Teague placed a rag on his shoulder, then placed Jack on top of it. He patted the baby's back, like he saw his mother doing the first time. After a while, it worked.

Teague looked down at the baby in his arms. _'How does one get a baby to sleep? Maybe playing my guitar might work?'_ He walked over to his chair in the Bretheren Court Meeting room, used one arm to move the guitar to the floor, then sat down, only to find his son was already sleeping. _'Well, that was easy.'_

Teague sat in that chair and rocked Jackie back and forth, and soon began to sing:

"I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be"

* * *

**The other day, I was looking at my old books (from when I still read picture books) and found a copy of the book Love You Forever and reread it...**


	2. About Thirtytwo Years Later

About thirty two years later, far far away from where he was born, Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his ship, the Black Pearl. By this time, he was a full grown man, already captain of a ship and, unknown to his own father, was a father. He watched as his wife, the hyperactive Roxxi, who was a legend by herself, raced Jack the Monkey up the rigging. _'That woman is never going to grow up.' _He thought, which was confirmed when he saw Roxxi laughing at the monkey, already ahead of him...

"Cotton, take the helm." Jack said, before walking away.

After walking around the hull of the ship for a while, Jack went to the doorway, and looked from side to side. After not seeing anybody, he walked over to his wife's old cabin. The cabin she used before they got married. The cabin that was now his son's cabin...

Once there, Jack once again from side to side. After being absolutely sure that no one was looking, he walked into the room and quietly shut the door. Then he walked over to the crib, where the two year old boy was sleeping. The little boy looked like the younger version of Jack, which was who he was named after...

Jack smiled at his son._ 'My son.'_ He thought, stroking his son's dark brown hair. _'My god, I'm a Dad?!'_ The boy then woke up, and reached up to him.

"Oi Jackie! Go back to sleep." Jack said, reaching over to where Roxxi left his juice. After ignoring the temptation to slip some rum in, Jack handed the bottle to his son. After his son finished drinking, he yawned. Jack left, to go back to his cabin to grab a book. Hey, he had to have some use for the old books he didn't read any more...

But by the time he got back, little Jackie was already asleep. Jack sighed. 'I miss two years of my son's life and when I do have time to spend with him, he falls asleep. What the bloody else should I expect?'

Jack then picked up his son and walked over to the rocking chair. He sat down and rocked his son back and forth, back and forth. Pretty soon, he began to sing:

"I'll love you forever

I'll like you for always

As long as I'm living

My baby you'll be."

* * *

**After rereading the first chapter, I decided that this story would need a chapter like this one to truely be completed.**

**This chapter takes place during _Ghosts of the Past_**


End file.
